Light emitting layers containing phosphor materials (phosphor layers) have been widely used in various kinds of equipment. For example, substrates having a phosphor layer, or phosphor substrates, are an important component of organic EL, liquid-crystal, and other displays and light fixtures.
Such a phosphor layer can be formed through, for example, the formation of a resin layer by applying a photosensitive resin composition in which a phosphor material has been dissolved or dispersed to a substrate and subsequent patterning of the resin layer into a desired shape (e.g., see PTL 1 to 4).